


The Last Real Man on Earth

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, but his perspective is interesting to say the least, nothing is explicit b/c its from kilgraves pov but kilgrave is sort of his own warning, this is not a kilgrave apologist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you build a sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Real Man on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> you should probably feel uncomfortable after reading this.

Here is the first lesson that Kevin Thompson learns. There are the makers and there are the made. Kevin was made and then he was a maker, everything he tells his parents to do they do, and when they were the makers they would press him down to the table and stick needles into his spine. It hurt. 

 

They leave in the night. One day he wakes up in his bed and they’re just gone. He goes to the train station and demands the officers there to tell him where his parents are. They don't know. No one knows. He doesn't need them anyway. 

 

Kevin is eleven and he has no parents. It was an accident. He didn't really want her to put a iron to her face. It's not his fault. 

 

Eventually, he leaves the house, because there’s nothing that he needs there and he wants to see London proper, he wants to go everywhere that he’s seen on the telly. But first, he goes to the general shop down the street. 

 

"Can I have a candy bar?"

"You got a pound?"

"No."

"Sorry kid, go ask your mum or something."

"Give me a candy bar." 

She hands over a Twix bar.

"Give me ten candy bars."

She gives him ten Twix bars, blank faced. Kevin smiles. 

 

Here is what Kevin learns: nobody in the world will do anything for him without being told, but once they are told they will do everything for him. 

 

What do other boys do, he wonders. He watches television on the biggest TV he can find. It's in a really nice apartment in San Francisco. It's better than anything he's ever seen. He sits curled up on a squashy couch, eating a bowl of microwave popcorn. It tastes like fake butter and grease. The guy who owns the apartment walks in from the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe. He stares at Kevin in bemusement. 

"Kid, the hell are you doing here?"

"Go away. You didn't see me."

 

The man smiles. "I didn't see you." Kevin turns back to the television. He glances back. 

 

"Actually, can you get me a slurpee?"

"Sure, I'll get you a slurpee."

 

Kevin turns the channel to Nickelodeon. A laugh track fills the room. 

 

Here is what Kevin learns about other boys. Other boys have families with a mom and a dad and siblings. Other boys go to school and have friends and have problems and people don't listen to them. 

Kevin doesn't want to be a normal boy. Normal boys don’t get everything that they want. 

 

When Kevin is fourteen, he tells one of the models at New York Fashion Week to have sex with him. He’s been planning it for weeks, that’s why he’s in New York. He’s taken an apartment bordering Central Park and he watches the girls walk down the runway, deciding on the one with dark hair and luscious lips. After, he goes up to her. She is confused to see a boy walking up to her. She smiles at him absently. 

 

“Can I help you?” 

 "You're going to have sex with me and you're going to enjoy it.”

Her face goes blank and she begins to unzip her dress. 

"No, not here, in my apartment!”

 

Sex is great. Sex is wonderful. Sex is beautiful and there's a whole world filled with beautiful women who want to fuck him. All he has to do is tell them. 

After that night, there’s a period of a few years where he has a new woman every night. After a while that gets boring, and he starts taking women multiple times. It’s better with an experienced partner. 

He learns to appreciate the better things in life, as he gets older. 

 

When he's seventeen he realizes that he can't keep going by Kevin, Kevin has a paper trail and parents and really, he hasn't been Kevin Thompson for a long time. It takes him a while to settle on a new name but he eventually settles on Kilgrave. 

Kilgrave was a game he played with himself when he was young, before the experiments and before he was a maker. Kilgrave wasn't Kevin, Kilgrave did whatever he wanted and nobody told Kilgrave to go to bed or clean up his room and nobody pulled Kilgrave out of his life and into a laboratory. 

'Kilgrave,' he thinks. 'My name is Kilgrave.’

 

That’s his life for a while, flitting from one pretty place and one pretty face to the next, always having a good time. He's young, he has nice clothes and nice hair and not too bad a face, he has all the money and women and food and alcohol any man could want. He owns nothing: he lives like a king on everyone else's dime. Everyone is happy to give him what he wants, because he is better, he is the next step in human evolution, he has a power that no one can touch. 

 

But then there is Jessica. He's walking down the street with a pretty girl on each arm. It's a pretty normal night for him, he's going to dinner and of course he'll get the girls dinner too, of course, he's not a monster, then he sees her. She's a vision in black, black hair, terrible black clothing, long limbs that lift a man like he's a feather. She's stronger than anyone he's ever seen, she's got pink lips and dark eyes and clear white skin. Unconscious men surround her. 

He's just like her and he's going to give her the world. 

 

"Smile," he says. 

Jessica smiles. 

She's radiant. 

 

London, Tokyo, Paris, Amsterdam, Los Angeles. He takes her everywhere, first class plane tickets and five-star hotel rooms and three-michelin-star restaurants. He buys her dresses and handbags and heels, she looks so pretty when she's all dressed up.

"Jessica, put on the blue silk dress for tonight." 

"Jessica, kiss me."

"Jessica, come with me." 

They have a wonderful time. She’s the brawn to his brains, they’re a lovely team, flitting from place to place as if the world had been tailor-made for them. He finds out how strong she is, how fast, how she can leap buildings and break locks. Her strength is perhaps the most enchanting thing about her. Eventually he gets her to help him with destroying the last bit of evidence from his childhood. The last bit of Kevin Thompson’s life. 

 

And then the car hits her and it is a betrayal. 

 

But it’s okay. He gets new kidneys and he gets a plan. He's going to get her back. He's going to make her want him. 

They've got a connection, him and her, the only two real people in the world.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the most...unpleasant. thing I've written, in some ways. Because Kilgrave doesn't think of himself as the bad guy, and this is from his perspective, but everything he does is kind of morally wrong, but if you're given the power to make people want things is ANYTHING you ever do morally right? Do you have any choice but to become the bad guy? (none of this is answered, here, haha.) 
> 
> im @ anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com if you wanna hang/discuss ethics lol


End file.
